


Then Again you were lost from the Start (Now we must suffer and sell our secrets)

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: I'm Sorry Cassandra (I'm Sorry Dream.) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Blue-Orange Morality, Cassandra (Greek Mythology) - Freeform, Dramatic Dream, Manipulation, Morally Grey Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Or Insane, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Schlatt was killed for Dramatics, Songfic, Well Dream kinda is Black Morally, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: The Title is from "Abba - Cassandra"This was inspiredhttps://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27520240--------------------------------
Relationships: No Friendships here my dude. They all abandoned Dream.
Series: I'm Sorry Cassandra (I'm Sorry Dream.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022371
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Then Again you were lost from the Start (Now we must suffer and sell our secrets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_not_in_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_not_in_Wonderland/gifts).



> You know when Techno does the Dramatic Speech about Heroes and brings out the withers?
> 
> Yeah, well I said it's Dream monologuing. 
> 
> The idea of Dream and Cassandra isn't mine.
> 
> Also it's kinda permadeath, but not really.  
> \--------------------------------------------------

**Down in the street they're all singing and shouting**

Wilbur wonders as he looks across the ravine- man-made, by explosions.

**Staying alive though the city is dead**

Dream was standing there, porcelain mask showing nothing. His stance open.

**Hiding their shame behind hollow laughter**

Wilbur knew they should've listened- Dream warned them, explained it to them, and he made sense, Wilbur knew Dream was right, but part of him... part of him ignored that.

**While you are crying alone on your bed**

So Schlatt had won, and Dream had fled, refusing to help in any way.

**Pity Cassandra that no one believed you**

And now here they were, Manberg (Because Schlatt won, he knew it.) destroyed because they choice not to heed Dream's warnings.

**But then again you were lost from the start**

Tyrant, Dream had been called, but he had been true to his word, they just took and wanted more than Dream could offer.

**Now we must suffer and sell our secrets**

Dream dragged his fingers over the wither skull, cupped gently in his hands, Running it over the peculiar horns it had, unlike the other skulls, that Dream had stolen from Techno, who had planned to set them off.

**Bargain, playing smart, aching in our hearts**

Dream looked at the anxious group of gathered people, head turning as his burning gaze slid over them. "This skull here?" Dream's voice was a low purr, "It's Schlatts."

**Sorry Cassandra I misunderstood**

"He asked me to kill him, didn't give me any specifications, and this whole thing about me joining Schlatt was to protect you," Dream shook his head, seemingly unbothered unlike the rest of the gathered SMP.

"So, When over hearing Techno's plan to release withers, I formed my own, victory, completion of my mission and revenge all in one fell swoop." Dream walked over to the base for the Wither.

**Now the last day is dawning**

Dream paused just as he was about to place the Goat Hybrid's Head onto the Soul Sand, "I heard a legend... if you use the head of a player rather than a wither skeleton, they regain life through the wither, able to control it..." Dream tilted his head, masked face pointed eerily towards the other.

"Schlatt said, 'If there's any way I can assist you in the afterlife... I'll be glad to.'" Dream smirked wider as they froze, "How funny it is, that you lost to a broken sad fool of a man." 

**Some of us wanted but none of us would**

"So you all lose! and I get to watch Schlatt die a second time!" Dream turned around fully, "I'm not going to let you die forever, no, you can keep respawn but... It's much more fun to watch the people who never understood you, suffer in guilt that they drove you to madness!" Dream lifted the mask above his mouth, "But then again, I wasn't mad, just not blind enough to the world to fall to the cycle continuously." 

**Listen to words of warning.**

"I never did see those white flags L'manberg!" Dream yelled, as he placed the Skull down. 

_The aftermath of the wither spawning was terrible. A wither with an unconcious mind is scary enough, a powered up wither with the mentality of a man who overthrew and took over a government?_

_Great warriors or not, it was destruction. The Masked owner leaving under the guise of explosions._

_"I once wondered if those in the past, who served under the great, ever found it in themselves to rise up and get revenge for the tyranny they made for the sake of their loyal ones."_

********But on the darkest of nights  
Nobody knew how to fight  
And we were caught in our sleep** **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not that good. I did my best, and I hope you liked it too.
> 
> It was inspired obviously, the work was dedicated to the one who wrote Dream as Cassandra, so I played with that idea adding it to an Idea we had in the Traffic Trio Angst Server about Dream embracing villainy when he tried to play neutral or protect everyone even if it meant losing his morals.


End file.
